


Would You Like to Set a Reminder?

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Series: Alexa, Call... [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: An Annoying Home Assistant, F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: Steve comes to see you after the disastrous message you left him.





	Would You Like to Set a Reminder?

You paced back and forth across your small apartment, glancing at the evil Alexa dot sitting calmly on your kitchen counter every few minutes. You were expecting Steve to call at any time. It would be the first time you’d spoken to him since the disastrous message and his follow-up call, a call that had lasted long enough for Steve to say “we’ll talk when I get back”.

Your phone beeped and without looking, you hit the button, only to see Nat’s face right up against the screen, and to your surprise, Bucky hovering in the background.

“Have you talked to Steve yet?” she asked.

“No,” you snapped. You were still irritated with both her and Bucky. Not only had they gotten you into this mess, but they were making the situation worse by constantly hounding you with questions. Steve had been back less than twelve hours and you’d talked to Nat three times - now four - and Bucky twice. Now it appeared that they were ganging up on you. It was driving you crazy, especially since the only person you really wanted to talk to was Steve.

Bucky’s face appeared on the screen. “Don’t let him chicken out, Y/N,” he said. “You tell him what you want. I mean, you already _ did _, but you know what I mean -”

“Bucky!” Nat screeched, slapping her hand over the super soldier’s mouth.

You couldn’t help but laugh at their antics as you disconnected the video call and tossed your phone on the counter. You pushed a hand through your hair and glanced at Alexa again. You felt like you were walking around in a state of perpetual embarrassment. You liked Steve, a lot, and yes, you’d considered telling him, but certainly not like this. You’d literally revealed your deepest, darkest fantasy to Steve before you’d even had one date. You’d effectively ended the relationship before it began. You’d seriously considered taking a hammer to the damn dot after the whole message debacle, packing up your stuff, and moving out. At least you wouldn’t have to face Steve.

The familiar green and blue lights flashed on the Alexa and she piped up with a pleasant “You have an incoming call from Steve Rogers.”

You took a deep breath and cleared your throat before speaking. “Alexa, answer,” you said.

“Y/N?” Steve’s voice floated through the room.

“Hi, Steve,” you murmured.

“Hi.” 

It was silent for far too long, so long you were about to say something, anything when Steve spoke.

“You busy? I, uh, I thought I’d come up.”

“No, no, I’m not busy,” you responded. “Come on up.”

Five minutes later there was a sharp knock on your door, two quick taps. You straightened your shoulders and strode purposefully across the room. You stopped in front of the door, your hand on the doorknob.

“I can do this,” you muttered to yourself before wrenching it open.

“Hi,” Steve grinned. He stepped across the threshold, forcing you to stumble backward a few steps, your ass hitting the counter. You braced yourself against it, heat rushing to your cheeks, his cheeky grin a reminder that you had thoroughly embarrassed yourself only a few short hours ago.

“H-hi.”

“So...I got your message,” he said, pushing the door closed behind himself.

“Oh, god,” you mumbled. “That was...it was...Nat and I were talking and I was joking around and...and...the next thing I know I blurted that out and then Alexa sent it and...and…”

“And here I am,” Steve chuckled.

“And here you are,” you whispered. “Steve, I never meant to...I didn’t want you to…”

Steve took a step closer. “You didn’t want me to what?” he murmured.

“I didn’t want you to find out like that,” you replied, your eyes on the floor.

“You mean you didn’t want Alexa to tell me you like me?”

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand that command,” Alexa piped up.

“Alexa, shut up,” you snapped, glaring at the stupid home assistant.

A weird chime came from the dot, her ring flashed a purplish-blue, and she went silent. You rolled your eyes and turned back to Steve. He was scratching nervously at his beard, shifting from foot to foot.

“Look, it’s pretty obvious you like me -” Steve said.

“Ya think?” you scoffed.

"Oh, man." It was Steve’s turn to roll his eyes. He blew out an annoyed breath and held up his hand. “Do you want to grab dinner with me or not?” he sighed.

Dinner? Did he really ask you out to dinner after what he’d heard you say? You didn’t know whether to be relieved or offended. But, it was Steve, ever the gentleman, so you opted for relieved.

“Of course I do,” you said.

“Thank god,” he mumbled. “Alexa, add ‘date with Steve’ to Y/N’s calendar tomorrow.”

“Date with Steve added to your calendar,” Alexa chirped. “Would you like to set a reminder?”


End file.
